Expierence
by justtoofaraway
Summary: Derek realizes CJ likes Stiles after he throws him out of the trailer and CJ mouths him off. But instead of punishing her for fighting with him...he has a plan...and expierence.


"You're such an ass, Derek." I hiss falling down onto his bed. He raises his eyebrows at me swirling around looking at me in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" He scoffs cocking his head to the side. His mouth opens slightly and his eyebrow raise turns into a furrowing.

"How could you just kick Stiles out like that?" I question sitting up giving Derek the death glare. I see him jerk his head back eyebrows still furrowed and his tongue slide around his lips.

"Why do you care what I do to him?" He spits back. My heart begins to found faster as I roll my eyes with annoyance.

"Because he's my _friend, _smart one." I retort.

"Yeah, well you are apart of this pack now and honestly I don't think you guys should even be friends." Derek replies boring his eyes into mine.

"I'm not one of your '_pups_', Derek – I'm not even a werewolf." I remind him. "And plus, I can be friends with whoever I want to be friends with."

"Listen, CJ – Stiles isn't _like _the rest of us, he's a little scrawny bastard, who has an issue with staring, and being sarcastic, and he's -" Before Derek could say one more bad thing about Stiles I jump off his bed and give him a glare and say, "Stiles is perfect ok?" then make my way out of Derek's room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Derek growls grabbing my forearm spinning me around.

"_What?"_ I snap not being able to look into Derek's gray eyes that were now probably glowing red.

"You just called Stiles perfect…" He tells me. I shrug throwing Derek's grip off of me.

"Well he is." I whisper looking to the ground. I can feel the blush rising to my cheeks and know that Derek can feel my heart beating faster, and that he can smell all the feelings that just poured out of my body.

Derek's never been good with feelings, and he definitely isn't the kind of guy who likes talking about it but he seems to be actually _trying _right now, which surprises me a little.

He clears his throat and pulls me back into his room and shuts the door sitting me on his bed while he stands in front of me. "Do you um…have…feelings for Stiles?" He wonders frowning. I clench my teeth shut and don't say a word, and let my heart answer for me – which is beating so fast I think I might actually have a heart attack. "CJ…" Derek sighs gently. I've never seen this side of Derek, usually he's always a bitch, and never shows any sort of existence of a soft side.

"Derek…" My eyes flutter up toward his and his face is neutral.

"I didn't know you um…ya'know." Derek promised. I shrugged my shoulders again then pouted my lips.

"I sort of with you still didn't know." I disclose.

"Why?" Derek responds with a sort of offensiveness in his voice that I've never heard before.

"Oh, I don't know – maybe because you're _Derek Hale, _and you completely _hate _Stiles." I say with a sarcastic tone in my voice. Derek swishes his lips to the left of his face and he swallows hard.

"Listen…" Derek begins. His voice seems to be getting back to its normal rough self and I'm happy about that. "I'm not good with shit like this ok? But...I might be able to help you…"

A laugh escapes my lips and I raise my left eyebrow at him. "_Help _me?"

His eyes roll lazily and then land right back on mine. "Yes, _help _you." He barks. I throw my hands up in defense and laugh again, "Hey, you're the one who said that you weren't good at this shit…"

"That doesn't mean I don't have experience." He admits. My eyes widen and I just _have _to chuckle.

"You've had _experience?"_ I ask doubtfully. Derek sighs loudly.

"Can we get back to you now?" He huffs. I nod my head forward and let the smirk take over my lips. "I might be able to set you guys on some sort of date thing – without Stiles knowing it's a set up – or a date." Derek explains. I feel my teeth gripping there way at my lips and I cross my arms across my chest.

"What kind of date thing?" I question suspiciously. I almost fall off the bed when a big smile takes over Derek. I haven't seen him smile that wide in….forever!

"Oh you'll see…" He winks. "So you in?" I start to get these giggly feelings all over and can't even speak so I just nod my head again. "Alright, I'll tell you tomorrow." I nod my head once again and Derek's smile snaps back to his normal frown look. "Alright, now can you like – leave my room and go to yours?" I laugh. Looks like he's back to his normal self. I give him a smile then stand up.

"Wait – I wanna do one more thing before you return to being a complete bitch." I tell him. Derek looks as if he is about to roll his eyes but before he can I wrap him into a big hug. He jerks back slightly in surprise. He hasn't been hugged/hugged anyone since Laura died. "Thanks." I mumble into his back. I can feel his heart beating fast with emotion and I almost burst out crying when I feel his arms around me. He was actually hugging me back. I grinned and we stayed like that for a really long time until we finally broke apart.

"You're welcome." He rolls his lips together. I give him a lop sided grin then walk slowly out of his room and shut the door on my way out, and started to realize how thankful I was to have Derek in my life…and not just because he's helping me hook up with my crush…but because he tries so hard to be there for people, even though he's usually bad at it, and that's what makes me love him.

"I so want to kill you right now." I scowl at Derek who is standing at the foot of my bed with Stiles at his side. Derek just gave me a smirk then walked out of the room. It was 8:56 in the morning and I was still in my pj's. A white tank top and pink shorts that had different colored cupcakes on them and I did not want to get from under the covers because I really didn't need Stiles to see me like this.

Apparently Derek's _plan _was to tell Stiles that I needed to talk to someone because I've been acting pissy lately. I mean – what the actual fuck? Who _does _that? I'm starting to regret hugging Derek last night.

"Ya'know I'm just _really _glad Derek didn't call me over here to rip my head off." Stiles admits his lips gliding into a soft smile. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Yeah well right now I want to rip _his _head off." I say knowing Derek can hear what I'm saying. Stiles' soft smile turns into a full out grin.

"I'm guessing you don't need to talk to something." Stiles eyebrows raise and I nod my head. "So why exactly did Derek call me over here for?" My heart stops and I purse my lips not knowing what to say.

"I honestly don't know." I lie through clenched teeth. Stiles winks at me then says, "Sure you don't." And then he looks down at the floor. I can feel the blush rushing up my cheeks and I really wish I could go hide somewhere right now.

"I don't!" I protest my red cheeks giving me away.

"I get it, CJ – you find me _attractive_, it's cool, no one can resist the Stinator." And I can't hold it in anymore and I find myself laughing so heard tears start pouring out of my eyes.

"Yeah, no one but Lydia," I tease. Stiles rolls his eyes but smiles.

"Lydia's a long turn project." Stiles assures me. I shrug and start playing with my fingers. "So is that the truth? You find me um….attractive?" My laughter stops along with my heart. "I mean at least that's what Derek said…" Stiles adds trying not to sound to desperate.

My eyes widen and I can feel the anger of betrayal rising in me. "I swear to god I am going to kick his little werewolf ass all the way to the Argents' house and just leave him there so they can kill him so I won't be known as a murderer." I growl.

Stiles gives me a lop-sides grin then blinks a couple of times. "So is that a no or a yes?"

"Why do you feel so compelled to know?" I tease.

"Because I find you attractive right now, so I want to know if you find _me _attractive." Wait what? Did he just say he finds me attractive?

"Right now?" I smile. Stiles nods and I starts playing with his left ear. I finally let out my breath once I realize the most appropriate way to answer this question. I stand up out of my bed even though my pj's make me feel so exposed and I take my hands and bring them up to Stiles' face and press my lips gently onto his. I feel him jump slightly in surprise but soon feel him kissing me back, and I honestly can't even contain myself and just spill all my feelings into that kiss as I push my lips harder onto his.

And when we break apart the space between us is still closed. "Does that answer your question?" I whisper into his ear. I watch him slide his tongue around his lips and he nods.

"Yes." He coos taking in a shaky breath.

"Good." I say sliding my hands onto his stomach. I'm about to turn around to go back into my bed when Stiles smashes his lips back onto mine and pushes me onto my bed, and as I form my lips deeper into his I can't help but laugh and think, _Derek must really wish he couldn't smell feelings now doesn't he? _


End file.
